Frosted Petals
by KAHTz
Summary: No one ever said they would play fair. MarluxiaxVexen. The two 'rivals' seem to have fallen for each other, but neither of them know about the others feelings. Just what lengths will they go to to get exactly what they crave?
1. Prelogue

Welcome to Frosted Petals, a series of one shots that will run through Vexen and Marluxia's various sexcapades. These medium length fics will explore everything from creative fetishes to just plain mushy sexing. Hope you guys enjoy :)

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

**JOURNAL ENTRY #3**

Marluxia tried to disrupt me from my experiments again today. Honestly the man is infuriating. He has absolutely no respect for my personal space or anyone's for that matter! He's promiscuous! And dare I say it…a _slut_. He's flamboyant, outrageous, loud, vulgar and much too flirtatious. But my goodness…

I _**want**_ him.

I want those sultry eyes looking up at me, those nimble fingers tracing soft patterns on my skin instead of the back of my lab coat. I want to feel that soft pink hair and taste those soft pink lips. However he's worked his magic on me is proving to be efficient and I can no longer control my urges. I have to admit it. He's promiscuous but I want him on me, under me, in me, whatever it takes.

I don't care how controlled he is, how good he is at playing his little mind games. I _will _have my way.

* * *

**DIARY ENTRY #64**

I just don't get it. He's cold; physically and mentally, he's uncaring, rude, boring and always gives me the cold shoulder. He's pale as white sand and his eyes are as piercing as uncut jade. I can't figure it out.

But I want him so badly. I **_need_ **him.

Maybe it's because I want to be the one to crack that icy exterior and make him_ scream_, but every time he turns me down I get spurred on even further. I've seduced almost every other man in the castle and none of them have had me running back to them for more. (_Although the same can't be said for them_)

But then why him? Out of every man in the castle Vexen is lacking very important features. He isn't the greatest looking, well until you really looked. And the man has no sex drive; or at least that's what I've observed. I've tried everything I can think of, nothing even made that frosty bastard take a second glance. Perhaps it's the game that intrigues me, or maybe there's something there that I'm not seeing.

I don't care how many times he turns me down. I'm going to get him, no string attached, and I vow to play _dirty_.

* * *

I have a few ideas already :3 if you guys couldn't tell, that was a journal entry from Vexen and a diary entry from Marluxia describing some hidden feelings. I'm really excited to get a start on this one :3

love you all 3


	2. Rose

Alright guys~ Here we go- sorry for taking so long to update this! Ugh! I really have been slacking! I got a lot of idea's now though, I'm gonna switch this up a bit, originally I'd planned to do a series of one shots but I decided to just merge this into a long chaptered fic of the escapades of these two crazies ;D So, without further adeu~!

**CHAPTER ONE: Rose**

* * *

**Diary Entry #65**

_Today's the day I start my plans. Once I'm done with him Vexen will be melting right into my arms, or into my bed, which ever works at the time. It's been a week since I've last written in you, but don't worry, I'll have a lot to say now that I'm putting things into action!_

_It's late afternoon, he should be in his lab working on some pointless experiment. I don't know why he wastes his time researching things that no one else here gives a damn about. Soon, I'll be the one occupying his time. _

He dated the entry in his near perfect handwriting and closed the large black book that he liked to call his diary. They had all been given journals upon moving into the castle, call it a simple house warming gift.

His had quickly gotten lost down the side of his bed, but one day cleaning a few months ago he'd found the book and dubbed it Diary. Who else did he have to tell about his brilliant schemes anyways? No one else seemed to appreciate his genius. Never the less, he had work to do today.

He'd been here quite awhile, but you only needed to live within the castle for less than a month to notice Vexen had a strict and unchanging schedule. It wasn't like it was much of a mystery anyways. 9am until 8pm everyday he was buried in his lab doing who knows what.

The castle was usually dead this time of day, he decided to walk down to the basement.

_

* * *

_

Naturally, Vexen wasn't expecting anything out of the norm to occur on this particular day. He was busy working away on a new project, it seemed animals were a thing of fiction in this world that they lived in. But if he could gain some Canis genes perhaps he could easily splice the genetics.

He had just recently gone on a trip to a most curious world and managed to bring back a small vile containing a small hair. He'd carefully prepared the hair on a slide, pressing the glass panels together carefully as to not crush the small particles. It was perfect, now just to slip it under the microscope and-

There was a tap on his door. He looked up, annoyance clearly written on his face. Who would think to come down here and bother him? Who even ever bothered with him at all. Reluctantly he stood and went to the door, no reason to ignore someone really...

"May I help...you...number XI" His face fell with the realization of who was standing at his doorway.

_Why_ would Marluxia come down to his lab if not to annoy him with some pointless talk of simplistic botany or some other mutually monotonous subject. He really wasn't in the mood. He had an important scientific breakthrough to get back to!

_

* * *

_

"Vexen" He noticed the distaste on the other mans face. Then again, he always looked like that.

"Yes, I asked, may I help you with something?" The icy man stood, impatiently, waiting for Marluxia to say something dimwitted and be on his way.

Marluxia simply held out a rose, a simple rose, red, fresh and in bloom.

Well, at least today was botany and not simply mind numbing annoyance.

"What do you want me to do with that?" Vexen asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's for you, I had a few extra's and figured perhaps you could use it for...some sort of experiment." He smiled, perfectly genuinely, years of practice with that made it quite natural.

"I have no use for such a thing XI, why on earth would you have an extra rose?" Someone planted a certain amount of roses and that was that, there were no accidental extras and even if there were, wouldn't that just be an asset to the garden?

"Don't lie to me Vexen, I know you could make use of this. Just take it." He thrust the rose into Vexen's arms. The blonde just gave him a look of distrust but held onto the rose anyways.

"Fine, I'll accept the rose, now if you'll excuse me, _unfortunately_ your visit will need to be short lived as I am working on an important experiment. Good day" He gave him another annoyed look and disappeared back into the lab, rose in hand, to continue with this experiment.

Instead of quickly re-taking his seat, he leaned against the closed door and looked down at the rose. "Why on earth..." he muttered to himself, though a small smile threatened to spread across his face. Was the pink haired annoyance really just trying to be hospitable for once?

Marluxia simply returned to his room with a grin on his face.

**Journal Entry #4:**

_Marluxia came down to my lab today, and gave me a rose. I am baffled as to why he would do this, though it does smell lovely. I think I will keep it on my desk for the few days before it wilts, it brings a splash of colour to this dull place._

_As infuriating as he is, he definitely is full of surprises. _

_

* * *

_

How was it guys? Seem like it's setting up to be entertaining or not? You'll find out what happens with the rose in the next chapter ;D

I really am sorry for not updating! I'm gonna try and push out a few chapters of this tonight so I can update regularly for you! The world needs more 4/11 lovin.

On a semi-related note, I know i have a bunch of wonderful watchers on here who like my kingdom hearts fics like this one! And so I decided to tell you guys about my new roleplaying community! It's on livejournal, but if you guys don't have any knowledge about that site that's fine, it's not hard to work ;D

**Basically I'm setting up an rp for in-character crack**, sort of how I'm writing the characters in this fic~ **I will be playing Marluxia but we still need a Vexen and a bunch of other characters including Sora, Riku and Kairi!** I gaurentee it''ll be tons of fun when the game opens July 14th! Come check it out here: livejournal .com/xiii_iccrack/profile (just take out that space~)

Love you guys :D


End file.
